Tomcat's Luck
by talinsquall
Summary: Like a good-luck cat of old, Reno’s good fortune makes Radiant Garden thrive in more ways than one. Cloud/Reno. Sephiroth/Zack/Leon. Cid/Vin little . Yaoi, OOC, AU, Anthropomorphism, Lemons, Light D/S, Handcuffs, Threesome Couple, Cursing


A/N: This was a Secret Santa Pinch Hit for Zayroen on Y! Gallery. My first attempt at anything like this. (Gifts/Contest/Etc.) Prompts: First Time/Developing Relationship, Kitty/Puppy People (I changed this a little), Angst that ends with a happy ending (As usual, my attempts with the Angst is short-lived.) To my everlasting relief, the receiver liked it, requesting more, which should be posted in a few days. Since I've been planning a Wolf Sephiroth/ Kitten Leon multi-chapter, I asked her if I could post this story here as a sort of precursor of my own story. I got the okay today, so I'm running with it. So... this is my first dive into "Anthro." Let me know what ya think.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts - Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Like a good-luck cat of old, Reno's good fortune makes Radiant Garden thrive in more ways than one.

Pairings: Cloud/Reno, Sephiroth/Zack/Leon, Cid/Vin (little)

Warnings: Yaoi, Magical-Induced Anthropomorphism, OOC, AU, Oral and Anal Sex, Extremely light D/S, Handcuffs, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All characters in this story are eighteen and over.

**Tomcat's Luck**

XXX

Reno, formerly of the Turks and a three month new resident of Radiant Garden, joyfully leapt from rooftop to rooftop. In his opinion, whoever said magic was bad had to be full of shit. Nothin' but aces to this Turk's slanted eyes.

Purely by coincidence, two days after his arrival, one of Merlin's spells went horribly wrong, transforming all the denizens, who weren't already of the anthropomorphic persuasion, into wolves and felines. To everyone's dismay, the sobbing wizard proclaimed the spell to be irreversible.

Reno swore to the Lifestream it was a coincidence.

The crusty old wolf, Cid Highwind, wasn't convinced, but his mate Vincent Valentine, with Galian Beast horns and tail, talked the Captain down before he gutted the smirking feline.

Strangely, or perhaps not so strangely, once the initial shock wore off, the citizens of Radiant Garden quickly became used to their new forms. Truth be told, except for added tails, ears, and claws, the residents appeared human as always.

But as all old fairy tales have shown, appearances can be deceiving.

XXX

"Not interested."

Slinking around Cloud's boots, Reno purred invitingly. "Thought we were friends, Strife. Sephiroth's borin' and too busy sniffin' Leon's tail. Besides, everyone else's restoring shit. Turk don't like being' all alone, yo."

Hackles bristling, Cloud straightened up. Lips curling back with a snarl. "Friends? Why the hell would I be friends with a guy who dropped a Plate on innocent women and children. You want a mate? Go back to Traverse Town. There are plenty of whores to shack up with there. You should fit right in."

Tail drooping in the dust, Reno kept his head lowered as Cloud strode past. "Ya know how to cut this cat, Strife. Right down to the bone. Said I was sorry. Swore a million times I was sorry. I may have lied about a lot of shit, but never about the Plate, yo."

Inhaling Reno's released sweet smell, Cloud refused to be swayed. Living without a companion for so long, the Wolf had decided life was better off alone. No matter how much his soul yearned or what Aerith preached every day.

Cloud walked past Reno's forlorn figure, towards the Bailey, without looking back. "Not interested."

Rubbing the tears away on his sleeve, Reno shook himself all over to regain composure. Looking down, he growled, seeing where his claws had cut into clenched hands. "Fuckin' Lone Wolf! Only one can make me cry. Fine. Don't want a taste of the Turk? Plenty more mates in the sea."

Like the Fates heard his plea, Reno purred as Leon's tight ass swayed past his view, quickly to be obscured by Sephiroth's lurking form. Grinning, he watched Sephiroth disappear when Leon turned around.

Well. Well. Well. It would be a tight fit in bed, but Reno was renowned for his friendliness.

With a crack of the neck, and a jaunty step, Reno followed the pair out of the Marketplace.

XXX

Typing diligently away inside the Computer Room, Leon yelped when he felt a sly hand sliding up his inner thigh. "What the hell!?!"

Twirling around, ears flattened to his head, Leon's snarl relaxed into a small smile. "Sorry, Reno. I think this new form is making me paranoid. Ever since the spell happened, I feel like someone's stalking me."

Tilting his head to the side, Reno twirled his Electro-Magnetic Rod through his fingers. "I wouldn't say you were paranoid. More like perceptive, yo."

Leaning back against the huge keyboard, Leon sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. Tail twitching with irritation. "Well, I wish they would speak up; whoever it is. If this goes on any longer, Aerith thinks I'll get an ulcer."

Kitty ears swiveling for the tell-tale rustle of wings, Reno sidled up next to Leon's tense form. "What if I said it was Sephiroth?"

To Reno's delight, Leon's blush bloomed over his whole body. "Don't joke around Reno. We both know he's waiting for Zack. Even if he was interested, I would just be a pity fuck until his real mate returned. I want more, Reno. A lot more."

Seeing his chance, Reno laid his EMR to the side and began to nuzzle Leon's neck. "Ya want more Reno? Wish granted, yo."

Surprised by the sudden onslaught, Leon tried to push Reno off. His fight hindered by heady caresses and a massaging knee. "Wha-? Hey, Reno! We're not like this. We're friends. Get off! Uh… Wait a minute. Why do you smell good?"

With a deep purr originating from his balls, Reno managed to yank two belts off. "It's called pheromones, Leon. Frickin' crime ya can't smell yourself, but you're leaking the sweetness too. Leak enough of it and you've got a wolf for life, yo."

Leon may be naïve in some ways, but the SEED Commander inside never slept.

From their first meeting, Leon and Reno had become fast friends. The Turk had even told him about dropping the Plate on Sector 7 and the nightmares which plagued him to this day.

In return, Leon told Reno of the constant guilt he felt over the destruction of his planet and losing all his loved ones to the Darkness.

While Leon now thought of Reno as a bosom friend, he never thought of the former Turk as a potential mate. In his mind, some relationships were meant to stay separate.

Sensing Leon's fight slowing down, Reno tried to get the leather pants off when Leon's sadness-filled words stilled all movement.

"If this scent claims wolves for life, how come we're all alone, Reno?"

Reno wouldn't cry. He swore he wouldn't cry. "You're not alone, Leon. Ya bagged a wolf. Biggest and best. He's been stalkin' ya because he don't know how to deal with the soft. Zack was already a First Class SOLDIER when he met Sephiroth. Seph didn't have to worry about breakin' him. With you, it's all he can think about. Vince swears you'll be okay, but Seph always needed a little push, yo."

Wrapping his arms around Reno's lax form, Leon petted the long red hair streaming down the other feline's back. "And you took it upon yourself to do the pushing. You're a better friend than I thought, but my question remains only half-answered. How come you're all alone, Reno?"

Hiding his face in Leon's mane, Reno could pretend he wasn't crying. "I gave it my last shot today. Did everything right, purrin,' showin' my neck. Wolf looked right through me; like I didn't exist. He told me to go find another whore to mate with. Ain't no whore, Leon. Don't care what he thinks. This Turk sold his skills. Never sold my body. Mama had to do it. Swore I'd die first. Never ever, yo."

Cradling Reno's body close, Leon frowned with concern. It didn't take much to guess his friend talked about Cloud.

Leon couldn't figure it out.

While Cloud had always been stand-offish and somewhat cold, his demeanor became frigid when Reno was around. It was like he was afraid Reno's joy of life would prove infectious. Gods forbid, Cloud should find happiness in living.

Leaning back, Leon gently pulled Reno's face from his neck, so he could gaze into ocean-blue tear-filled eyes. "Reno, I can't promise Cloud will ever come around, but I can promise you'll always have my shoulder to cry on."

Releasing a watery laugh, Reno grabbed two handfuls of kitten booty for the road. "I'd rather have your ass, but thanks, Leon. You're a good friend, yo"

Swatting naughty hands away, Leon shrugged and gave Reno a heartfelt goodbye kiss, which the Turk gladly returned.

Bittersweet was better than nothing.

XXX

"So you love me?"

Leon and Reno spun around in ready battle stances, until the Lion remembered his pants were hanging off.

Releasing a yelp, Leon whirled around to pull up his pants, while Reno slid over to guard his flank. "Don't be puttin' words in this Turk's mouth. What the fuck you doin' here anyway? Leon says you avoid this room like the plague, yo."

Inhaling deeply as he walked, Cloud nonchalantly clomped forward. "A squawking wolf-bird named Sephiroth threw a hissy fit in my face. Something about his chosen mate consorting with a 'feline devoid of all morality.' Big surprise. It's you."

Reno knew he should still be pissed. He could tell Cloud to fuck off and be done with it. He always wanted to travel some more. Port Royal sounded nice. Oh wait. Was he releasing more of his scent? Oops. "What's it to ya, Strife? You don't want me. I'll find someone who will."

Releasing a long sigh, ears flicking for action, Cloud unclasped First Tsurugi from his back, setting the great sword aside. "Okay, Reno. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was wrong, hurtful, and I'll never say it again. You just have to stop releasing so much of the scent when we're in public. I promised Aerith I would try to act more civilized."

Instantly deflating, Reno scratched between his own ears. "Geez, Cloud. I forgot how much Hojo fucked with your chemistry. But it's gonna take a lot more than a half-assed apology to get on this Turk's good side."

Standing in place, Cloud motioned towards the entranceway. "Whatever. I'll count to 100. After that, you have ten seconds to find a soft place to land when I catch you."

"One…"

Reno waved his arms in the air. Tail stiff with fright. "You fucked-up nut! I didn't say I forgave ya!"

"Not now, but you will. You always do. Two…"

Reno twirled to look to Leon for help, only to find his friend completely ignoring him. "Leon! Fuck the belts! Save my ass!"

Cloud chuckled with amusement. "You said the forbidden words. Leon will never help you now. Five…"

Reno swerved back around. "What the fuck happened to three and four!?!"

"More time running. Less time talking. Ten…"

Spewing heartfelt curses all the way, Reno sped down the Corridors. Not intending to dodge Cloud in the least, he wanted to get to his room as fast as possible. If Cloud saw what a slob his chosen truly was, he'd never come near him again.

XXX

Leon watched as Cloud slowly clasped First Tsurugi onto his back. "I thought you were only giving Reno till 100."

Cloud shrugged on his way out. "Reno needs excitement and drama in his life. Without it, he gets bored quickly. I'm taking my time though. I love him, but Reno's a born slob."

Failing to find the other two belts, Leon leaned against the open entranceway, watching Cloud walk away.

If Cloud was an enigma, Reno was pure Chaos. The fact the pair found true love with each other shook Leon's rationality to the core.

Turning away with a light laugh, Leon felt his heart clench when his missing belts were thrust at him. "Sephiroth! Uh. Hello. Thanks for finding my belts and sending Cloud to rescue me, but I really didn't need it. Reno's a good friend and deserves more trust from everybody."

Staring at a spot above Leon's bewitchingly drawn back ears, Sephiroth called on all his SOLDIER training not to pounce on the Kitten where he stood. "My apologies. The Turk smelled of desperation and loneliness. I thought only of your safety."

Taking the biggest chance in his life, Leon sidled up into Sephiroth's personal space. Wrapping his tail around one shaking wrist, he gifted Sephiroth's chin with a light lick. "Interesting. Reno thinks it a crime I can't smell my own scent. Perhaps you can enlighten me. What do I smell like?"

Unable to fight the Lion's siren call no more, Sephiroth bit the bullet and gazed into seductive blue-grey eyes. Instantly, the Great General was lost. "Love. Passion. Warmth. Mine. All mine."

Unlike Reno's earlier advances, Leon did nothing to dissuade his mate's lust. He laughed with glee when an increasingly feral Sephiroth clawed the clothes from his body.

Arching in his partner's strong embrace, Leon purred his submission as Sephiroth caressed and licked his body from head-to-toe.

Motioning the Lion onto his belly, Sephiroth purred when Leon moved his tail out of the way, leaving his untouched hole winking in the florescent light.

Leaning in, Sephiroth lost no time in plunging his tongue in as far as it could.

Hips rising on their own, Leon could barely breathe. Throwing all prudish thoughts to the wind, he arched backwards, relishing in the newfound sensations Sephiroth was giving him.

Heartened by Leon's unearned trust in him, Sephiroth prolonged Leon's pleasure by interspersing the anal rimming with diligent licks to the sac below.

Gyrating thin hips, Leon began to masturbate his leaking erection, only for Sephiroth to smack his naughty hand away with a warning growl.

Looking back towards his mate's snarling countenance, Leon meowed his acquiescence. "Please, Sephiroth. I need you."

Sitting back on his heels, Sephiroth let loose with an unsure whine.

Crawling back, Leon nuzzled Sephiroth's great girth. Kissing the tip, he licked the falling drops. "Your fears are unfounded, Love. While your mental state may have been tenuous in the past, you have always been able to hold your great strength back. You won't harm me. I promise you. Don't leave me alone, Sephiroth. Love me."

Grabbing Leon by the mane, Sephiroth drew the smiling Lion up for a deep kiss. "Be careful what you wish for, Mate. Once I love you, I shall never let go."

Resting clawed hands on Sephiroth's strong chest, Leon licked yearning lips. "Good. I'm counting on it."

Positioning himself on hands-and knees, Leon swayed his ass in Sephiroth's face, until he was rewarded with a firm spank. "Teasing shall get you nowhere, Pretty Lion."

Lowering his upper body with a pout, Leon swiftly inhaled, feeling Sephiroth prod his entrance with questing fingers. "With your size, I think it's going to sting no matter what."

Frown deepening, Sephiroth drove another digit into Leon's spasming entrance. "Patience, Mate."

After slicking himself thoroughly, Sephiroth took a deep breath before slowly thrusting his erection into Leon's virgin-tight body. Once he felt his hips resting against taunt buttocks, he waited for some sign from his silent mate. "Leon? May I move?"

The answer came with a loud yowl and the screech of claws to a metallic floor. "Fuck, yes! Move!"

Emboldened by his Lion's fire, Sephiroth rested his palms on either side of Leon's writhing body and humped his mate with everything he had.

Driven mad by Sephiroth's continuous pummeling of his prostate, Leon filled the air with purrs, hisses, and screeches. His naughty tail held down after he had tried to secretly masturbate with it. His end came near when Sephiroth began to lick and nibble his most sensitive parts. "No, Sephiroth! Not my ears! Not there! Oh yes! Oh! Oh!"

Sensing Leon could not take much more, Sephiroth reached around Leon's flailing body.

With three hard strokes to his member, and a deep bite to the neck, Leon screamed his completion to all of Radiant Garden. He slumped over with a deep moan, feeling Sephiroth fill his bowels to overflowing, while unleashing a wall-shaking roar.

Settling on his side, Sephiroth drew Leon in close, drawing his great wing over them both.

Running his claws gingerly through the midnight black feathers, Leon bestowed a soft kiss to Sephiroth's forearm. "Sephiroth? What about Zack? When he comes back, where do I fit in?"

Gently withdrawing from Leon's sated body, Sephiroth turned the Lion around in his arms. "Your place shall remain by my side. Zackary shall be on the other. I know you will be full of doubts until my Puppy's return. But believe me, Zackary will gladly share in your warmth. In fact, you shall be of great help to me. At my strongest, I proved no match for the Puppy's antics."

Content with this answer, for now, Leon brushed Sephiroth's lips with his own. "Husband, may I have more? I want more."

Clasping the feline's murmuring body close, Sephiroth eased his way back inside. "Wish granted."

XXX

**Meanwhile, back in Reno's clean room…**

"Lyin' Chocobo! If that was one hundred, I'll eat my tail!"

"It's lying wolf now. You're right, in a way. It was more than one hundred and I have something much better to put it your mouth."

Laying on his back, Reno peered scornfully up at the furred cuffs which linked his clawed hands to the headboard. "You tryin' to insult me? A junior Turk could get out of these nickel-plated knockoffs, yo!"

Reno's snarls turned into purrs when Cloud began to caress his nude body. "I know, Reno. I'm just not in the mood this moment to be your scratching post."

Reno grinned, surveying the healing scratches which littered Cloud's pale skin. "Sorry, Mate. Got a little too excited. After this morning, I thought we were done for good. Still wasn't sure you'd show up. This Turk can't live without hope no more. Next time ya wanna pull the head games on this cat, cut my head off. It'll hurt a lot less, yo."

Since Cloud rested his head on Reno's chest, the Turk had no warning when his chest was constricted in a stranglehold of steel, accompanied by a rising growl. "My cat. My mate. You don't leave me."

Showing his great flexibility, Reno leaned up to nuzzle the top of Cloud's shaking head. "Calm down, Spiky. Gonna need those internal organs sooner or later. If you remember, this cat spent the last three months chasin' after you. Don't let the crazy tell you any different. Still waitin' on a better apology, yo."

Sliding up next to Reno's squirming body, Cloud hushed the whining feline with soft kisses to the face and ears. "I'm sorry. I love you. From the first moment I saw you, entering Aerith's church, I've loved you. When you didn't meet our departing ship, and I heard Rude died, I felt sure you had died with him. I thought I would never cry after Zack. You proved me wrong"

Wrapping his tail around a rock-hard waist, Reno licked along Cloud's jaw line. "Dammit, Strife. No wonder ya never talk. Five minutes of hearing your sugar and I'd be riding your crotch in public, yo."

Cloud halted Reno's lower body with steady hands. "No, Reno. This is our first time. I won't take you dry. Let me get some lube."

Rearing up, a snarling Reno almost pulled the bolted headboard from the wall. "Fuck lube! I'm a Turk! Used to bleed more during a training mission and you know it, yo!"

With a roar and a split-second leap, Cloud had Reno cowering flat on the bedspread. Noses brushing. Glowing Mako-blue eyes staring down Reno's chastened gaze. "Just because I'm kind to you, Reno. Don't assume you can order me around like a little bitch. You've always had problems taking orders. Unlike the Turks, I only tell you to do things so you won't get hurt. Now do as I say and let me get the lube."

Reaching up with one hand, Reno petted between Cloud's erect fluffy ears. "Sure thing, Strife."

Raising his eyes, both Cloud and Reno gazed at a guilty uncuffed hand. Quick as a wink, the guilty appendage slipped back into the cuff with a chuckle and a wink from the owner. "Slippery suckers. Never stay put, yo."

Shaking his head, Cloud walked towards the battle skirt, left with his other clothes on the dresser. "Forget it, Reno. Just don't scratch me anymore. Okay?"

Turning over, with a laugh, Reno executed a full-on cat stretch. "Mmmm. Yeah. Who loves being a kitty? I do, yo."

Reno purred when his hips became imprisoned in a grip of steel. "Changed ya mind, Baby? Still willin' to do it dry, if you are, yo."

Flipping a surprised Reno flat onto his back, Cloud tossed the tube of lubrication onto a flat stomach. "My decision stands, except for one difference. You'll prepare yourself. Not one finger either. If you're too tight, I'm calling it a night and we'll start again tomorrow."

Sitting up, with a loud hiss, Reno scootched backwards to get in position. "Tomorrow? Fuck that!"

Resting his back against the headboard, Reno jammed one lubricated finger in with confidence, only to wince in pain. "The hell? Well, it has been a long time between toys."

Reclined on the bed, tail thumping in excitement, Cloud watched Reno's workings with a detached air. "Toys? No other men I have to find and kill?"

"Aww, Strife. You're so sweet. I'm gonna cry." Reno groaned deep, inserting a second finger. "Till I saw you in the church, I was sure I was straight. Color me surprised when you proved me wrong. Ouch! Fuck!"

Cloud motioned with his non-masturbating hand. "Sorry to say. You're going to need another finger."

Reno looked up to snarl, only to squint at Cloud's working hand. "Wait a minute. When did you grow a third leg? Did you hit puberty while I was gone?"

Allowing himself a small smile, Cloud stopped masturbating and crawled up towards Reno's embrace. "Considering the last time you saw me almost naked was before Nibelhiem, the answer would be yes."

Wiping his hand on the bedspread, Reno clutched his hard-won prize close. "Damn. I thought all those stories about country boys was old wives tales. No wonder Sephiroth collared Zack right after they met."

Sniggering, Cloud laid almost his full weight on top of Reno. "Actually, I would like to think it was Zack's sparkling personality."

Soothing Cloud's mind with deep purrs, Reno spread his legs wide. "Oh, it sparkled alright, but it wasn't his personality, yo."

Clutching clawed hands with his own, Cloud hesitantly edged his way inside Reno's anal entrance. He stopped, seeing tears trail their way from Reno's closed eyes. "Open your eyes, Reno. Let me know I'm not hurting you. Let me see those pretty eyes."

Opening his eyes, Reno beamed up to Cloud's worried visage. "All aces, Cloud. Just happy. Never thought I would be this happy, especially after the Plate, yo."

Glad to see his mate smile, Cloud resumed his thrusting in earnest. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room.

Releasing Reno's hands, Cloud held the undulating feline's form tight. He smiled, feeling Reno wrap his tail around his waist for support. "That's right, Baby. I got you."

Clutching Cloud's sweaty shoulders, Reno cried out as his prostrate was brushed once more, sending his body into another spiral of ecstasy.

Lowering his hand to finish himself off, Reno pouted when Cloud caught it and brought it back up to his shoulder. "Wanna come, Cloud. With the Mako in our blood, we're gonna be doin' this all night long. Just this once. Please?"

With a snarl and shake of the head, Cloud soldiered on. "My cock or nothing, Turk. Your choice."

Saucy grin lighting up his face, Reno ground his erection against Cloud's abs. "No fuckin' contest. This cat always chooses cock, yo!"

Looking down at his mate's jubilant face, Cloud allowed a true smile to finally crack through his mask. "Love you, Reno. Until the day I die, I'll love you forever."

The one-in-a-billion sight unhinged Reno completely. Writhing in Cloud's unforgiving embrace, he sobbed in desperation. "Fuck! Fuck, Cloud! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come! Probably scratch ya bad. Sorry, yo."

Purring with pleased pride, Cloud licked and nipped Reno's frisky ears. "It's okay, Reno. You can mark me because I'll be marking you."

Hearing his greatest wish come true, Reno screamed as his release shook his body. The mind-numbing pleasure exacerbated by the deep bite left on his neck juncture by a howling Cloud.

Feeling Cloud's release fill his insides, Reno locked his ankles around Cloud's back and scratched his nails from shoulders down to a relaxed rear, making Cloud howl and spurt another bucketful inside Reno's thirsting body.

Sluggishly drawing himself away, Cloud licked and nuzzled Reno's face. "Bloodthirsty bitch."

Glowing with an inner light, Reno received the moniker with a somewhat evil smirk. "Who loves being a kitty? I do, yo."

XXX

**Puppy's Epilogue…**

Standing resolute, while staring out towards the Dark Depths, Sephiroth smiled to feel his Kitten rubbing against him for comfort. "Fear not, Leon. Though my Puppy returns forthwith, your place in my heart is cast in iron. While Zackary and I keep Radiant Garden safe for all, we shall count on you to keep our den and hearts warm."

Ears lowered flat against his hair, Leon continued to rub against his mate. His tail surreptitiously curling around Sephiroth's waist. He had been so sure of his place a few months ago. With Aerith's news of Zack's imminent return, all his old abandonment issues came forward.

In life and death, Zack Fair had been a blessed presence, loved by all. Compared to him, Leon felt sure he would be kicked out soon for the orphan he would always be.

Hearing a high whistling sound, Sephiroth took one step forward, while Leon unloosed his tail and took a few tearful steps back.

Looking up, with an arch of an eyebrow, Sephiroth easily caught a laughing Zack in his arms. "Your usual truancy does not amuse me, Puppy. I am sure you followed every shiny light which passed your way."

Glomping his soul-mate hard, Zack, adorned with appropriate Wolfy ears and haphazard tail, slathered Sephiroth's irritated face with puppy kisses. "Not every one. Just the really pretty ones. Speakin' of pretty, who's the kitty behind ya?"

Placing Zack on his feet, Sephiroth gestured in Leon's direction. "This is our fellow mate, Leon. He seems skittish on his best days, so please try to behave. Zackary? Zack!"

As Leon hissed and batted at a prodding nose, Zack sniffed his new 'gift' from head-to-toe. "For me? Awww. Ya shouldn't have, Seph. He's sweetness walkin.'

With one last keep-away bat, Leon swerved around to walk away. "This is my other mate? You have to be kidding me. Whatever. I want a refund."

With an ear-piercing yowl, Leon halted, as Mako-enhanced arms surrounded his thighs and a curious Puppy nose snuffled under his tail. "Mmmm. You smell nice."

Grabbing a panting Zack by the scruff, Sephiroth hauled him back into his arms. "My apologies, Leon. Please return home and start dinner. Zackary and I shall have a small chat."

Whining, Zack made grasping motions towards Leon's retreating figure. "Buuut Seeeph! You said he was our mate. Puppy wants Kitten noooow."

Sephiroth silenced Zack with a spank to the butt. "Quiet you! We won't be long, Leon."

Waiting until Leon had passed through the Crystal Fissure, Sephiroth cradled his pouting Puppy close. "Silly Beloved. Leon is not enhanced. While he may be strong of heart, his body would not last under your full-strength Puppy advances. Our Kitten is meant to be cherished."

Ears perking up, Zack bounced in Sephiroth's embrace. "Cherish? Like when I protected Spiky? Yeah! I can do that!"

Scratching between Zack's ears, Sephiroth smiled to hear his Puppy purr. "Yes, Zackary. Cherished care. This is what the Lion thrives on."


End file.
